Panzerlied (Song)
Panzerlied (in English; Panzer song) is a German World War Two song used by the German''' Wehrmacht's Panzer Divisions. It was composed in June 1933 by '''Oberleutnant Kurt Wiehle while on his way to Königsbrück. Wiehle adapted a German sailor's song, writing lyrics more appropriate to the Panzerwaffe. ''' At the time, Germany was clandestinely developing an armored force in defiance of the '''Treaty of Versailles. The song could be considered as a reflection of the German re-armament, launched in the same time frame as the song was written. It has gained fame in the English-Speaking world due to its usage in the 1965 film Battle of the Bulge In Girls und Panzer, this song (along with Erika) is used by Kuromorimine Girls Academy. |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ German Lyrics= ---- Ob's stürmt oder schneit, ob die Sonne uns lacht Der Tag glühend heiß, oder eiskalt die Nacht Verstaubt sind die Gesichter, doch froh ist unser Sinn, ja, unser Sinn Es braust unser Panzer im Sturmwind dahin! Es braust unser Panzer im Sturmwind dahin! ---- Mit donnernden Motoren, geschwind wie der Blitz Dem Feinde entgegen, im Panzer geschützt Voraus den Kameraden, im Kampfe stehn wir allein, stehn wir allein So stoßen wir tief in die feindlichen Reih'n! So stoßen wir tief in die feindlichen Reih'n! ---- Wenn vor uns ein feindlicher erscheint Wird Vollgas gegeben und ran an den Feind Was gilt denn unser Leben für uns'res Reiches Heer? Ja, Reiches Heer Für Deutschland zu sterben ist uns're höchste Ehr' Für Deutschland zu sterben ist uns're höchste Ehr' ---- Mit Sperren und Minen hält der Gegner uns auf Wir lachen darüber und fahren nicht drauf Und droh'n vor uns Geschütze versteckt im gelben Sand, Ja, gelben Sand Wir suchen uns Wege, die keiner sonst fand! Wir suchen uns Wege, die keiner sonst fand! ---- Und läßt uns im Stich einst das treulose Glück Und kehren wir nicht mehr zur Heimat zurück Trifft uns die Todeskugel, ruft uns das Schicksal ab, ja, Schicksal ab Dann wird unser Panzer ein ehernes Grab! Dann wird unser Panzer ein ehernes Grab! |-|English Lyrics= ---- Whether it storms or snows, whether the sun smiles on us The day burning hot, or ice cold the night Dusty are our faces, but joyful is our mind, yes, our mind Our tank roars there in the storm's wind Our tank roars there in the storm's wind With thundering engines, as fast as the lightning Against the enemies, sheltered in the tank Ahead of our comrades, in battle we stand alone, we stand alone So we push deep in the enemy's ranks So we push deep in the enemy's ranks If a hostile tank appears before us Full throttle and run at the enemy (orders) will be given What do our lives matter for our Reich's army? Yes, Reich's army To die for Germany is our highest honor To die for Germany is our highest honor With obstacles and mines the opponent holds us up We laugh about it and don't drive upon them And guns threaten before us, hidden in the yellow sand, yes, yellow sand We search our way that none other found We search our way that none other found And if we're left behind by treacherous luck And if we can't return back home anymore If Death's bullet finds us, and calls our fate away, yes, fate away Then our tank will become an honored grave! Then our tank will become an honored grave! |} Trivia * The song was made famous in the 1965 war film Battle of the Bulge, where the filmmakers had the song repeat the first stanza 4 times, omitting the rest of the song because of Nazi references. ** For the anime, Panzerlied features an instrumental version of the song, also repeating the first stanza 4 times. * The Panzerlied is still sung in the Bundeswehr, the modern-day German Army. * The melody of this song is also used by other countries such as Chile. Videos *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWY1q3DjpAU (original version of the song) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JDkdc246QQ (from the 1965 film "Battle of the Bulge") Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School Category:Songs